


Charmie Tales

by CharmedImsure (LockLove)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, Snooker, So much shmoop, Tags Are Hard, hair porn, just fluff because fluff is good, my tags are shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockLove/pseuds/CharmedImsure
Summary: Short stories and drabbles, prompts and other assorted things about Charmie.





	1. Snooker

**Author's Note:**

> Armie tweeted about watching pool and of course that made me think of Timmy's hair. This is the result. No beta, no grammar check. All typos and errors are my own.

“Hey, babe come here.”

Timmy rolled off the sofa in the den where he’d been trying to read but was actually doing more dozing than absorbing any of the text. That was the problem with a comfy leather soft, a dark wood-paneled room and Russian tragedy. The English had a lovely way of making a room perfect for a nap. 

“Yep,” he huffed as he turned the corner into the family room, which was painted a much brighter blue color and was obviously decorated by an ex sea captain. The walls, shelves, and end tables all nautical themed but comfortable. The room also contained the television and currently one sexy love of his life.

“Come look, the 2008 Snooker championship is on”

“What the fuck is snooker- is that like snogging-“ he giggled “these Europeans make a contest out of everything.”

“You’re European Tim” Armie raised an eyebrow at him “and snooker is not snogging it’s like billiards”

“Half” he shrugged and flopped down on the couch next to his love “wait...did you say 2008?”

“Yes, look Ronnie Sullivan is racking up points”

Tim pulled back, eyes wide “is that a snooker pun?” And then burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Shut up and watch,” Armie chuckled and smacked him lightly with the back of his hand “these guys are amazing.”

“Nope,” Timmy twisted and draped himself across Armie’s chest, burrowing his face into the crook of Armie’s neck. 

Armie’s hands immediately slid around Timmy’s tiny waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose into the abundance of soft chocolate-colored curls. He closed his eyes and inhaled the warm woodsy scent of Timmy’s hair. The smell always making him feel warm and at home. Why hair should be so captivating is a mystery to him but many things about Timmy left him feeling that way. 

“You know I’ll never complain about you laying on me but I can’t see the tv through your hair.” 

Timmy grumbled about stupid games and dumb snooker players as he slid down Armie’s torso and ended with his head in his lap with his face pressed against Armie’s stomach. 

Armie grinned, eyes full of love and affection, down at his grumpy, sleepy boy and settled back to finish his show. His hand automatically went to Timmy’s hair, letting his fingers dig deep into the thick curls to scratch at his scalp. 

Only moments later Timmy’s breathing had evened out and small puffs of air were tickling Armie’s tummy where his shirt had ridden up. Armie dragged his eyes away from the activity on the screen to watch Timmy sleep. It never failed to leave him with a sense of awe that something as beautiful as Timmy existed. He was pure sunshine inside and out and for some reason, he’d chosen Armie to love. Thinking about it often made his heart stop for a beat or two. 

“I love you” he whispered knowing Timmy wouldn’t hear him right now, which was fine, he’d tell him a thousand times over later. 

He sat back to watch his show and thought about the Stone line ‘you can’t always get what you want but if you try sometimes you’ll get what you need’. How wonderful it was when it turns out to be the same thing.


	2. Bedtime Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of fluff where Timmy is cute while brushing his teeth and Armie loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about quickly today when Dreamofhorses made a comment about Timmy singing while brushing his teeth. Twenty minutes later there was a ficlet. Happy Birthday, Boo!!! I hope you've had an amazing day.
> 
> Done in a rush to get it posted to so it's barely edited, ALL mistakes are my own. You can yell at me for them later. (once again please don't yell at me I'm delicate)

Armie let himself in, exhausted from his flight and way past ready for bed. He drops his keys on the table in the hallway and lets his duffel bag fall in a heap on the old faded hardwood floor. He really has to get that waxed soon. 

He’s heading into the kitchen to see if there’s anything quick and easy to snack on when he hears a sound coming from the bedroom. A smile slowly blooms across his handsome face as he realizes what it is. 

He stands in the doorway watching Timmy as he brushes his teeth in the en-suite of their bedroom. A crisp white towel is wrapped around his narrow waist, fresh from showering and apparently getting ready for bed. 

His wet curls flop to the side as he cocks his head to sing out as he puts the toothpaste on the brush.

“Your face, never seen something more perfect you dance in my mind like Justice  
I know you listening back like damn bro  
Laid back so gentle like the violins” 

Timmy put on a big show of squinting his eyes and really belting out the words. Holding his toothbrush like it was a microphone and swaying to the imagined beat in his head. 

He didn’t notice Armie standing behind him and continued to brush his teeth vigorously as he finished singing his song. 

He had just filled his mouth with a big gulp of water when Armie cleared his throat and moved to cross the room toward the love of his life. Timmy managed to spit the mouthful of water all over the sink and mirror as well as get choked on part of it. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Armie warn a guy” he coughed out, holding his chest, dramatic as ever. 

Armie, who had stopped midway to the bathroom to fold over laughing finally straightened and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. 

“Oh babe,” he shook his head and continued on his way to his boy “that was magnificent.” He grabbed Timmy and pulled him close to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re an asshole” Timmy tried to glare but couldn’t stop himself from grinning “my asshole who’s home early though” he added as he left small smacking kisses all over Arnie’s face. 

“I missed my baby boy so I caught an earlier flight.” 

Timmy sighed as Armie wrapped his arms around him “I missed you too,” he mumbled into Arnie’s chest and then pressed more kisses there. 

“You smell good”

“I used your shampoo”

“Missing me that much were you”

“I used it to jerk off too” he giggled 

“Timmy” Armie moaned “you can’t say that to me and then not expect me not cart you off to bed.”

Timmy shrugged, “who said I didn’t expect that.” He reached down and pulled at the end of the towel so that it fell at their feet. 

“You’ll be the death of me.”

“Not before you fuck me” he pulled Armie by the hand towards the bed. 

“Will you sing more for me later,” Armie smirked 

“Only if you make me come first.”

“You drive a hard bargain Chalamet”

“You can drive your hard...” Armie cut him off with a kiss before he picked him up and tossed him playfully onto the bed.

“That mouth is gonna get you in trouble one day babe, today might be that day.”

Timmy shivered in mock terror “I’m all aquiver”

Armie crawled over his sprawled out body and hovered over him teasingly at first but then turned serious.

“You know how much I love you, don’t you?”

Timmy shrugged shyly and hummed before leaning up to kiss him. When he finally pulled back to catch his breath he smiled up at Armie “but I like that you’ve got forever to show me.”


End file.
